The traditional game of BINGO includes a card having various number arranged in a matrix. An announcer calls out letter and number combinations, and the first player to match a set of number according to a designated pattern wins.
Music is often an important source of entertainment at social gatherings. Unfortunately, the classic game of BINGO is usually required to be played in substantial silence to allow players to hear the numbers being called out by an announcer during a BINGO game.
What is needed, therefore, is a modern version of the classic BINGO game that combines music with the traditional game of BINGO.